


Party Tricks

by JakePeralta



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: But this is definitely a Ben/Devi fic, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Warning - Established Paxton/Devi, i've not written a fic quite like this before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakePeralta/pseuds/JakePeralta
Summary: Devi and Ben attempt to return to normal following their kiss at the beach. But returning to being mortal enemies is difficult, especially when you want to be anything but.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Party Tricks

Devi braced herself to walk into school, the first day back after Thanksgiving break. While the rest of her friends and classmates enjoyed a few weeks of over-eating meats and relaxing, she had been shipped off to India. Only for a holiday though. It wasn’t that her mother had decided against moving, it was just her way of testing the waters. Devi had spent endless days dealing with relatives she hardly knew, and everyone fawning over Kamala. However, she couldn’t deny what good it had done for her and her mother. While nothing was fixed, and Devi still felt as though they had a long way to go, putting her fathers ashes to rest really had felt like she was able to give him a good send off. He really did love that beach. 

Devi remembered the last time she had arrived at school again, sporting her plan for an attainable boyfriend and ideas to increase her popularity. Now, here she was, less than half a year later waiting to meet her ACTUAL boyfriend to walk to classes together. She’d come so far. So much had happened, not just since that first day, but in the past few weeks.

Her mind wondered to that day on the beach. All of her friends coming to save her from herself, coming to help her even though they were pissed.

Ben.

Ben, with his wonderfully tragic driving that could have ruined everything but didn’t. He was the only reason she’d been there, and she would always be grateful for that.

“Hey babe, you ready.” She heard the voice behind her and she smiled, turning.

“Sure.” She reached out her hand and intertwined the fingers with hers. She watched as a few faces in the crowd turned and stared, and she loved it.

Devi Vishwakumar hand in hand with Paxton Hall-Yoshida.

Paxton muttered something about staring, checking if she was alright but she couldn’t care less. This was not stare-at-the-girl-in-the-wheelchair-with-the-dead-dad stares. This was holy-shit-Paxton-is-holding-your-hand-stares. The _best_ kind of stares. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and strode in as confidently as she could. After all, this was her moment, and nothing could stop her from enjoying it.

“Hi.”

Except maybe that. The familiar voice tore through her and she’d neared her locker, and Paxton responded far quicker than she could. Her brain was frozen.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Paxton chimed, his voice smooth and cool.

“Hi.” Devi managed to get out, even before looking up at him. Her hair was on edge, and her heart started to beat a lot faster. Devi was used to complicated emotions, but this was a whole other type of feeling. Kissing people wasn’t exactly something she was used to, and having a complex romantic situation was something she was only familiar with in fiction. 

She finally tore her gaze up at Ben, and finally met his eyes. She ever so slightly tightened her grip on Paxton’s hand, not knowing what to expect. To her surprise, Ben looking completely normal. His usual care-free, obnoxious stance, the same old neatly trimmed hair and half smile.

What exactly had she been expecting? Ben to be distraught? Angry? Distant?

Devi told herself she didn’t care, whatever he’d responded or treated her. She’d made her decision about everything and after making the stupid mistake to kiss Ben that day on the beach, she’d sworn she’d never make another bad decision.

 _What the hell had I been thinking?_ She’d asked herself countless times. Paxton had always been the one she wanted to kiss, then suddenly in a moment of weakness she’d kissed Ben. Insanity. Paxton was the Edward to her Bella. The Jughead to her Betty. And nothing could convince her otherwise.

The moment she’d stopped kissing Ben at the beach, she’d been completely frozen. Not like paralysis frozen, but she’d just felt one of the most mind-melting experiences of her life, and the moment she opened her eyes, it was Ben Gross in front of her. Life-long enemy, rival, recent okay-person but still Ben. And he was staring back at her with a face just as gazed and confused, so she couldn’t even move more than a few inches back. Instead, she watched him return to his seat, blink a few times in quick succession while staring straight ahead and then clear his throat. Not saying a single word. The boy that made side remarks every time Devi opened her mouth, the boy that always knew what to say and never shut up. That guy, silent.

What was she supposed to do with that?

What was worse was that she was doing the exact same thing. Just sitting, silent and awkward. She didn’t know what to say, how she was feeling or what she was supposed to do next.

Devi had been grateful when her mom had called her name.

“Gotta go.” Devi had blurted out, then just jumped out of the car and ran.

Cut to now, and a lot had changed.

Had Devi been upset to see all the stuff she’d left at Ben’s on her doorstep the next day with no note or anything making it clear he didn’t want to talk?  
Sure.

Did it bother her that she’d heard nothing from him in several weeks even after texting him to thank him for her stuff?  
A little.

But she was a strong, independent woman and they rise above this kind of stuff. She promised herself that she wasn’t going to waste a moment more thinking about him, or that kiss, or the fact that Shira had posted _another_ photo of them together over Thanksgiving break at some sports game.

And then last night, less than 12 hours after her being back in the country, Paxton had asked to see her for the second time. And he told her that he liked her! As in, actually liked her! That she was weird, but in a good way, and that she was cool. Devi…cool! And they kissed, and Devi of course knew exactly what to say after (“Wow! Thanks!”). Paxton had even come and seen her weeks earlier, just after she got back home to say that he was looking forward to hanging with her more, and that he wanted to put everything that had happened before behind them. He was the perfect gentlemen.

Right now, Ben was looking at Devi like she was his elderly, next-door neighbours’ distant cousin, aka like he hardly knew her at all. Had he forgotten everything about her?

“I’ve got to head to my English class, I’ll see you at lunch.” Paxton said, bringing his head close to Devi’s cheek and kissing it lightly. Devi smiled, and said a quick goodbye. She dared a glimpse at Ben. Still nothing.

“So, you and Paxton finally made it official?” Devi narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious. Of what, she was not sure.

“Yeah, he’s the best.”

“I’ll bet.” Ben looked down at the floor for a moment, like he was momentarily unsure of himself. “Must be nice not to be a liar anymore.” His tone came off as mocking, but not the lighter, more playful teasing Devi had grown accused to since the start of the year. No, this was 6th grade when Devi had beat Ben in the science fair for the 2nd year in a row (that was rare for them) and he did nothing but torture her for weeks. This was cold.

“Why was I a liar?”

“When now when people ask you how sleeping with Paxton is, you can be honest and tell them how terrible he is.” He smirked, and Devi felt the comment sting a little. Her pulse quickened again but for a different reason, she could feel herself getting annoyed. Ben never failed to get under her skin.

“You’re just jealous because Shira would only have sex with you if it was for a sex tape so she could be the newest Kardashian!” Devi snapped; her fist clenched. Ben didn’t even flinch at her words.

“Whatever, you’d kill to be a Kardashian. We’re going to be late for chem class.” He pointed out, his tone flippant while checking his likely overpriced watch.

“No, _you’re_ going to be late for class.” Devi retorted, realising what she was saying meant very little, and sounded childish. Not at all the calm, collected, rational thinking, sensible Devi she’d decided to be. She started walking much faster than needed in the direction of class, storming off.

“Hey, come on David, you know I’m only messing with you.” Ben pointed out, right behind her.

“Well cut it out!” She said through gritted teeth.

“You need to loosen up Devi, you’re dating a jock now, you need some of that cheer all the cheerleaders are always raving about.” And with that comment, the two arrived at the classroom, just in time for the class to begin.

The pair took their seats and Devi could finally say hello to Eleanor and Fabiola. Devi had face timed them last night to catch up and to let them know about Paxton, and it seemed like they couldn’t believe it. Devi felt on top of the world then, but less than 24 hours later and she felt like she was returning to her old ways of doubt and confusion. She knew who she wanted to talk to.

**

“You’re dating that attractive boy then?” Doctor Jamie Ryan asked, her voice filled with surprise, but Devi could tell she was maybe a little impressed too. Devi had said it the moment she’d sat down.

“It happened yesterday, and he told me he liked me!” Devi gushed and told the story again, watching Doctor Ryan maintain a relatively neutral expression the entire time. She occasionally raised her eyebrows, but otherwise she simply listened. Devi appreciated that about coming here, it’s not like she could ever speak to her mother.

“And a relationship is something you think will make you happy?” She pressed.

“Obviously.”

Dr Ryan leaned back in her seat.

“I have to say Devi, I don’t know if dating a boy is going to help you process grief. It seems like another distraction, so you have something else to talk about.”

“No way. I like Paxton, he’s cool.” Why was Doctor Ryan always like this? She always found flaws in all of Devi’s choices, or tried to make everything about her father.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Cool, and what? Tell me more about this boy. What do you like about him?”

“He’s… awesome. He saved me from a coyote, he cares a lot about people. He’s funny.” Devi thought back to the time the two of them has spent together. It was limited, sure, but she knew Paxton was a sweetheart.

“M’kay.” Dr. Ryan nodded, taking in the information. “Let’s talk about India, and your mother.” Devi groaned.

“Come on Doc, I want to talk about Paxton.” Dr. Ryan narrowed her eyes, then leaned back in her chair, slowly nodding and gesturing for Devi to continue.

“Fine. How do your friends feel about Paxton?”

“They’re really happy for me.” Devi paused, wondering whether or not she should mention Ben. Would Doctor Ryan agree with her that he was being weird? It felt like he’d ignored her the rest of the day at school, somehow they didn’t walk the same way to classes, even though they went to the same ones, and she didn’t see him at her locker once. “Except Ben.”

“I didn’t think Ben was your friend, in fact, I believe in one of our sessions you referred to him as _Satan himself._ ” Devi grinned at her old joke. “In another you raged for the full hour on his behaviour following the model UN trip.”

“We’re not friends.” Was that true? She had lived with him. And obviously they’d kissed, but surely that went against them being friends? Not that they were more than friends, but it was certainly not something she did with friends. “Well, not really. More like…frenemies.”

“I see.”

“I kissed him!” Devi blurted out. Doctor Ryan seemed genuinely taken aback, but only took a moment to compose herself.

“And when did this happen?”

“The day…we spread my fathers ashes. I’d been living with Ben-“

Dr. Ryan interrupted, “You were living with someone you do not consider your friend?”

“It’s complicated!” Devi stressed. “Anyway, I’d been living with Ben, which seemed like a really good idea at the time because he has this huge house and a bunch of spare rooms because his family is really rich but they’re never around so I feel kinda bad for him but it meant the house was perfect when I couldn’t be around my mom, so I stayed there and everything was fine even though I was worried it would be weird because we didn’t exactly get along and he tried to kiss me twice on his birthday even though he had a girlfriend but he was fine and then he got my friends to start talking to me again and drove me to my house and then Malibu even though he’s the world’s worst driver-“

“Devi! Slow down!” Dr. Ryan interjected again as Devi had not taken a breath since the start of her sentence. “It sounds like your relationship with Ben has changed a lot recently.”

“He's still the biggest pain in the world.”

“So, the kiss?”

“He drove me to Malibu so I could be there with my mom. We were there for ages, and he stayed in his car the whole time, and even fell asleep. He said he wanted to make sure I was alright, and I don’t know what happened. I just…kissed him.”

“Is it any wonder why he doesn’t seem happy with your new relationship then?”

“He’s got a girlfriend!” defended Davi. 

“If he didn’t, would you have dated him?”

“No! I like Paxton!” Devi raised her voice a little but remembered that she’d been warned before that it was important to stay calm during her sessions.

“Well Devi, it seems as though your love life has become quite complicated.” She paused, seemingly thinking about her next comment very carefully. “Perhaps you could write down a little of what you’re feeling.” Devi rolled her eyes.

“In my grief journal? I didn’t exactly write much in it the last time.” She thought back to her Sex with Paxton doodle.

“Perhaps now you have some things you’re more excited to write about.” Devi considered this, and her session came to an end. She headed home, texting Paxton on the way to ask how he was doing. She had no yet told him she was in therapy, so when he’d asked to hang out after school, she’d made an excuse up of helping her mother do something around the house. She didn’t like to lie, but it had taken her long enough to convince the school she was sane, therapy was not going to help.

Devi sat down at her desk, knowing that she needed to get a move on with her classwork this semester. She refused to drop in her rankings, and with everything that had been going on, she was sure to be a little rusty. She had a bunch of stuff to organise for her extra-curriculars too, especially if she was wanting to add Model UN to her list. It had been a great weekend, maybe the best she’d had in a while until Paxton found out everything. Of course he’d not said anything, and the UN had been fun even when she’d decided to start WW3. She felt dishonouring her years old agreement with Ben, but it was hardly like he’d care. She looked over her schedule that was neatly printed on a packed calendar on the wall. She was sure the hours were erratic, but she couldn’t remember them. Maybe she could ask Ben? He was really the only person she knew on the whole team. Would it be strange if she asked him? Surely not, he’d seemed so fine with her earlier. Like nothing had changed. Which was exactly how she wanted things to be.

**Gross! Was thinking more about the model UN club.**

She typed up a text to Ben, then wasn’t sure what else to put.

**Is it still okay if I joined? You clearly need the help, I hear you could barely control the last session.**

She sent the text, then placed a phone down so she wouldn’t be tempted to see if he’d read it. She instead turned her attention to calculus, which was easy, and she charged through the chapter in no time at all.

Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up quickly. It was Fab, sending her a meme on Instagram. She liked it, then scrolled down her feed for a few moments. Nothing special. She followed nearly everyone at school, and mainly they all just posted stuff on their stories about meals for the evening or photos of homework with a gif of a person snoring in the corner. Usual stuff.

The message from Ben chimed in before she put the phone down again. Popping up at the top of her screen, it read;

**That was because they let some girl who had recently been bitten by a wild animal come along. She probably contracted rabies – she was entirely uncontrollable** **😉**

Devi suppressed a smile.

**Sounds like you REALLY need help then.**

She’d not even picked up her pen again by the time Ben had responded.

**Two conditions: No nuclear wars, and I get to join debate club again.**

Devi considered it for a moment. Debate club would be a difficult one of the two of them considering they always fought, but she knew UN and debate where fantastic on college applications, so she would feel bad denying him such a good club. He’d fought pretty hard when they’d made the original deal to get debate, she’d only gotten it because she’d been first in the debate club that year and felt it fair.

**Fine, but you know I’ll kick your ass, right? When does UN meet?**

The phone chimed almost immediately.

**I wouldn’t bet on it. Thursday evening.**

Devi continued to scroll down Instagram as the conversation happened, only liking a photo Eve posted recently. Another message from him came through;

**Mr Sharpio will be so glad we’re #bestfriends now.**

She snorted.

**I still find you unlikable and pretentious :P**

She considered this response a little harsh until she added the emoji.

**I’ll debate you on it someday, bet I could change your mind :P**

Her response was lighting fast; I’d like to see you try.

Suddenly, she caught herself. What was she doing? This conversation was almost…flirting. She was overcome with a wave of guilt, and told herself to be more careful in the future. Although, Ben was sort of a friend (frenemy as she’d said earlier) and there was nothing wrong with a little bit of messing around surely? Just as she was deciding to respond, a new post came onto her feed from Shira. Ben and her were sitting on a chair outside his house, next to the pool. She recognised it immediately. Ben had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close while she grinned and pulled a silly face that she knew she still looked cute with. Devi threw the phone on her bed, no longer interested in responding to the text. Ben was in a relationship and so was she, this wasn’t okay. It may be exactly the sort of stuff they would have said to each other before, but that didn’t matter. Things were different now.

Devi did a few more hours of work until she was satisfied with her progress. She checked her phone again to see if Paxton had text her back, but he hadn’t. Devi knew he had swim practise though, so it wasn’t exactly surprising. Eleanor had been messaging Fab and Devi in their group chat though, which was awesome. It felt like things were looking up for the three of them. Devi was especially paying attention to how attentive she was being to them, making sure she spent lunch with them and didn’t exclude them. She was even trying to get to know their respective partners too, as she knew she was caught up in other stuff recently.

Devi was called down to dinner with her mother and Kamala, who were both talkative which gave Devi the opportunity to think over food. Her mother asked her about her school day, to which Devi gave a short, but not suspicious response to. She was yet to tell her mother she was dating a boy. That would be the final straw in her mother moving her to India.

Sleep did not come easily to Devi that night. She had a conversation with Paxton before bed, asking him how swimming went, talking about school tomorrow. It was…nice. They didn’t have much to talk about yet, but Paxton was sweet and asked her questions. He seemed interested in her day, which Devi knew was very important. But as she lay in bed, of course her stupid hormonal mind was on Ben. She couldn’t help it! Every medal or certificate on her wall reminded her on their rivalry.

Devi couldn’t help but feel like she’d been rejected.

She still had no idea why Ben had just left her stuff outside. She’d been talking to Paxton in the back garden (he still wasn’t allowed in the house), so she assumed she’d just heard the door, but her mom and Kamala hadn’t heard anything either. Devi had felt so strange that day, not even Paxton saying they should hang out more had gotten her excited. She’d been so focused on all the events of the previous few days; she’d hardly registered what was happening.

Then, she’d messaged Ben to say thank you for dropping everything off, and he’d not responded. She scrolled up on her messages, looking at the text again.

**Thanks for dropping my stuff off and for everything else! I’m going to miss that pool of yours!**

She remembered typing it, feeling weirdly nervous, and then hearing nothing. No witty response, not even a “NP”.

Devi had been the one to kiss Ben in that car, she knew that, but she wasn’t wrong in thinking that he’d kissed her back! Quite passionately if she remembered correctly. He’d looked happy. She was happy.

Seeing the photos of Ben and Shira, it just really hit her that Ben didn’t want to be with Devi. Obviously not, or he would have broken up with Shira. Shira wasn’t even nice to him, she was just using him for his money and his dads fame, everybody knew it. Devi bet Shira couldn’t even name one club Ben was in, or a band he liked, or a candy he enjoyed. Things couples are supposed to know about each other.

Maybe she wasn’t sure about Ben when they’d kissed, maybe she was in shock, but she knew that was wasn’t the one that had closed the door on them. He had been. He’d been the one to ignore to, to reject her without a conversation. Devi knew how to read the signs, and she’d been ghosted. And now Ben was behaving like nothing had even happened? It made her feel like nothing to him. It hurt.

Devi looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She sat up and turned the lamp on, figuring she wouldn’t sleep any time soon. She flicked through the romance novel that was on her bedside table, but the words didn’t really sink in. She jumped out of her skin when she heard a small tap on the door. She tossed the book to the side.

“Devi?” She heard Kamala from behind the door.

“Hello?” She responded, and Kamala walked in, wearing some soft pink pyjamas and carrying a mug.

“I saw your light on, I thought you might want some hot chocolate.” Kamala smiled sweetly and held out the mug. Devi grinned, and thanked her, taking the mug from her hands. Kamala looked hesitant but sat down at the end of Devi’s bed.

“Are you alright? It’s not like you to sit through a whole dinner.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, normally you and your mother fight about something and you leave before we are done. Although I always have a sneaky suspicion that is so you get out of doing the washing up.” Devi smirked, knowing she was busted.

“Occasionally.” She pointed at her drink. “This is awesome by the way.”

“Thank you, the trick is a pinch of chilli powder. It brings out the flavour of the chocolate.”

“I’m fine, just tired after therapy and school.” Devi questioned if Kamala would report any of this conversation back to her mother. She knew the pair of them were close, but her and Kamala had been getting along a lot better nowadays. Since the whole Steve situation, Kamala had been a lot more relaxed.

“How is therapy going?” Kamala bit her lip. “I hope that is not a rude question.”

“Not at all. It’s chill. Doctor Ryan is fine, we mainly just talk about school.” That wasn’t a lie, but Devi did know that was not by Doctor Ryan’s choice. Not a session went by where she didn’t mention Devi’s Dad.

“And how is school?” Devi felt like she was in another therapy session, but she didn’t feel like she could say anything. She liked Kamala, but she was her family, and Devi didn’t trust her not to freak out if she mentioned boys.

“School is fine thanks; I’m even joining the model UN as a permanent member.”

“Was Model UN the field trip you went on a while ago? With that nice boy who came over and couldn’t handle the spices in my cooking?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Ah yes, the one that had a crush on you.” Kamala smirked, and Devi felt her cheeks flush bright pink.

“Ben does not have a crush on me!” She denied, sitting up more and almost spilling her hot chocolate all over the bed.

“Hey, careful now. Your mother will kill you if that goes on the covers.” Kamala watched Devi take a purposefully large sip of her drink to lower the potential for it spilling before continuing. “Perhaps I am wrong, but he seemed to like you.”

“Kamala…” Devi wasn’t sure what to say. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Have you ever been rejected before?” Kamala frowned.

“Yes.”

“Are you lying.”

“Yes.” Kamala averted her eyes to the ground, visually disappointed. “Look Devi, you must remember I have not approached many boys, I was not allowed, and I was far too busy with school. Steve was my first love. I am sorry I cannot be of more help.”

“It’s okay.” Devi’s heart sank. She had really been hoping to get some clarification. On what, she was not sure.

“Have you been rejected by a boy?” Devi chugged her drink as to avoid replying immediately.

“No, no. I was just wondering…in case I’m not allowed to join the Model UN. They’re really selective, I was worried about being rejected.”

“I think if the Model UN does not like you, then it is their loss.” Kamala said softly. Devi was not sure they were talking about the club anymore.

“But the club already has very skilled members, and they’ve been in the club for a few years. I think the club is very attached to it’s current members.” Devi couldn’t help herself, it’s like the words were bursting to get out of her now. “And maybe the club was interested in me once, but it was one time, and I wasn’t exactly perfect. And I’m in other clubs anyway, so I shouldn’t care about not being in this club. But I think I do care.” Kamala looked as though she was taking it all in, and then paced her hand on Devi’s arm gently.

“You are a bright, intelligent lady Devi. You will probably be in many clubs. I think it is important that you prioritise, and make sure you are involved with clubs that mean something to you. Sometimes you will be rejected, but it can be worth the risk.”

“Thanks Kamala. You’re very wise sometimes.” Kamala wiggled her finger in Devi’s face.

“I am _always_ wise.” She took the now empty mug from Devi, wished her good night, and left the room. Devi turned her lamp back off, feeling a little better. She closed her eyes, her last thought before bed being how weird her day at school had been, yet it was only day one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I adored Never Have I Ever so badly, I binged the entire season in a day & was determined to write a fanfiction immediately after. Ben and Devi have quickly become a favourite fictional couple, they're both so flawed and disastrous. I hope you've enjoyed the first part of this fic!


End file.
